Learning to Be
by ChibiAngel386
Summary: AU. Padme lives alone awaiting for her husband to awaken. But when he does, he cannot remember her...
1. Slight Amnesia

**:Chapter One – Slight Amnesia:**

On the planet of Naboo there is a woman who lives a splendid house in the Lake County side. She lives with her four-year-old twins, two droids, five guards and two servants. She wakes up every morning to take long walks on the beach before returning to join her children for breakfast. Then she has several conversations with her co-workers and works at her desk sorting files and reading documents. During this time she spends working, a tutor arrives to teach her children for the next four hours before leaving. The time spent before dinner she is with her children; watching them play on the shores of the beach or on the patio of the house. After they have eaten the children go watch holo-cartoons and get ready for bed. She will make a call to Corusant and check up on her husband, who was put into a coma shortly before the galactic war ended.

_Naboo – Lake Countryside, 8:45pm. _

"Luke! Leia! Five more minutes and you'll have to get ready for bed!" Padme called as she passed the living room where the squeals from a happy little cartoon character could be heard. Padme crossed the hall to her office and laid down a files gently on her desk. R2-d2 came bubbling up to tell her in series of beeps that her message form Corusant had just arrived. The hologram flickered and found the familiar and friendly image of one of her closest friends.

"Senator Amidala, it's always a pleasure to hear from you"

"Thank you Master Kenobi, any news?"

"No, it's all the same…"

Padme sighed and took a seat. "I promise you Padme, you and your husband will share the life you longed for. There will be no doubts he will wake, and when he does he will be able to see his children…"

_Corusant- 2:15am. Jedi Temple, Medical Wing – Intensive Care Unit 335. _

The room was empty and dark, the only sound was of the patient's steady breathing with the assistance of a breathing mask. That and the steady beat of the heart monitor, which suddenly began to beep faster signaling the changing in the patient's pulse. His index finger moved slightly and his eyelids squeezed together and slowly, but surely opened.

The room was new to him, he had no idea where he was or who he was. All he knew is that there was a throbbing pain in the back of his head and he was in some sort of medical facility. There was also something on his face, covering his nose and mouth and when he ex-haled a small bag on a stand would become bloated. The opposite thing happened when he in-haled. He reached to touch it, only to feel a stinging pain; something in his hand was being pulled at. Then there were voices, he could remember voices. One was of a young child who sounded upset about events taking places, the other was of a woman who sounded kind and understanding of the child's problems.

"_I don't want things to change…"_

"_But you can't stop the change; no more than you can stop the suns from setting…"_

He lay there pondering, as more things filled his head. Memories; the child and woman came with an image. A dark haired woman and her son; he had to leave her, he had to go somewhere. To a place that promised him a better future.

"_Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin…"_

Anakin. Who is Anakin? Did he know anyone called Anakin? Slowly he sat up, the room was still dark except for the light from outside and the hallway. He pulled the needle in his hand out and rubbed the surface of skin. Then he fiddled with the object over his mouth and nose until he got it off then he slid toward the edge of the bed and fell to the floor. His legs weren't awake, they had fallen asleep and forgotten the rest of him was still alive. He felt the pain on his knees though and he pulled himself up as much as he could.

After awhile he had gotten his feet and legs to respond and stood, leaning on the wall for support. Pulling a dressing gown from a chair, the young man put it on and rubbed his upper arms and shivered. Stepping towards the door, he was startled slightly when it shot open and squinted as the harsh hallway lights glared down at him.

_Corusant – 3:01am. Jedi Temple. Living Quarters, Room 286._

R4 came bustling into the room of Obi-Wan Kenobi and shone a light on the face of the sleeping figure. He woke up looking exceptionally annoyed as the droid beeped innocently at him. "What is it?" he asked groggily. R4 responded in a series of noisy beeps which told the Jedi Master someone had contacted him. Getting up, he walked over to where a hologram of a Jedi medic was standing, repeating a message.

"I am sorry to disturb you at such an hour. But the patient in room 220, IC Unit 335 is awake. I was told to contact you immediately when this happens…"


	2. Discovering Yourself

**Disclaimer: **StarWars and all it's characters belong to George Lucas.

**:Chapter Two – Discovering Yourself:**

_Naboo - 6:58pm. Lake Countryside. _

"Eat your food Luke" Padme said as her son poked his meat suspiciously. Luke slowly cut off a bite sized piece and held it close to his nose; he sniffed it and made a disgusted face. Leia was busy cutting her meat into neat little boxes and then chewing on them contently. Padme sighed as she looked at her own food, the call she received last night was one she thought would make her happy. But he could not remember anyone not even himself, had his injuries really caused him to forget so much? Padme wiped away a tear and rested her hands in her lap.

"Mommy?" Luke was looking at her, obviously concerned.

"Yes dear?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

The twins continued to eat; Luke not entirely convinced his mother was okay. After the meal, Padme announced they were going on a trip to Corusant and made a call to the kid's teacher, telling him they would be away for a few days.

"I wish you a pleasant trip Senator" he said as the hologram flickered.

"Thankyou Duval, I will contact you immediately when we return"

_Corusant – 9:22pm. Jedi Temple. Council Room. _

"There seems to be no alter in his link with the Force, it's as strong as ever…" Obi-Wan said as he sat forward.

"Un-ware he is, of his crimes. Talk with his wife, I must…" Yoda replied.

Obi-Wan sighed and sat back again. Mace Windu came out of his long period of thinking.

"We should put him under twenty-four hour observation…"

"We don't want him to get suspicious" Obi-Wan said in a resentful way.

"You should go" Ki-Adi-Mundi suggested, "He was once your padawan learner"

_Corusant – 8:20am. Jedi Temple – Study Hall. _

Obi-Wan and Mace stood as Anakin entered the hall and made his way towards them escorted by a medic droid. "I feel over-dressed" he stated quietly when he reached their side. He was dressed in the clothes he always wore before the incident, those and his Jedi Cloak.

"You look fine" Obi-Wan said.

"What is your name?" Anakin asked, it was clear he had no idea what was going on.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi…"

"…_my apprentice; Obi-Wan Kenobi…"_

Anakin, he was Anakin. He was a Jedi Knight. But he couldn't remember and the fact that he was doing something of great importance before he lost his memory, lingered in his mind. As for this man, this 'Obi-Wan,' there was something about him.

Anakin looked up at the ceiling; it was far above him and was decorated by a number of simple patterns. They walked forward, through many doors and hallways, all full of Jedi who stopped and stared him. Some of them whispered to each other, ex-changing alerted glances. Soon they reached an entrance hall and a large door, exiting they made their way down a few steps to the bottom. There, a woman, a very beautiful woman was waiting for them.

A large transport roared passed them, making an immense amount of noise. But nothing could cause her to look away. He looked so normal, staring at her, dressed as he always had. He looked calm but his eyes were full of confusion and wonder.

"Ani?" it came out as barely a whisper. The Jedi and her servants stood silently.

"Ani?" he questioned.

Her heart ached at the fact that he had forgotten their love. That once was so strong, now it was hanging on by a thread.

"Do you remember me?"

"No" he said it so simply.

A tear fell. How could she tell her children? How could she tell them that she had gone to get their father, but could not bring him back because he had forgotten, how? There was a possibility the children might help him remember, the doctor said it would come back most un-expectedly. Maybe she could help him, bring him to Naboo where happy memories were made. The liberation of Naboo; he had been there to celebrate it with her. Their first kiss, on that beautiful day, looking over the sands. Their picnic, where they had so much fun wondering to vast moors of Naboo. Their marriage…

"Master Kenobi, I request permission to take my husband home to Naboo"

"Senator that is not the wisest decision" Mace said.

"I was not speaking to you Master Jedi; I was requesting the permission of a most trusted friend"

"If you will allow us, we wish for Obi-Wan to accompany Anakin"

"I do not need protection" Anakin announced, sounding much like his old self, everyone's gaze turned to him. He made his way down a few remaining steps and went to Padme's side. "If this woman is truly my wife, then I want to be with her"

"Anakin, like it or not, until your memory returns you will need me" Obi-Wan stated calmly.

"Then he will accompany us" Anakin said.

_Naboo – 12:36pm. Lake Countryside._

"This is a pleasant place to live" Anakin said, Padme smiled at him. "We were married here…"

"Where have you been all this time Daddy?" Leia asked excitedly. She had been bombing Anakin with questions since she met him, the twins were currently un-aware that he had amnesia. "I was sleeping, I did something that wore me out for a long time" said Anakin looking down at his lap.

"C'mon out of the boat" Obi-Wan said getting up.

Cliffhanger! Sorry for cutting you guys short all of a sudden. But I had too… R&R please.


	3. The Picnic

I thank all of you for your great reviews! YOU GUYS ROCK! . Oh yeah; and also this fic might get a little dramatic (well hence the genre) and also have some angsty elements. "

**Disclaimer: **STARWARS is copyrighted to George Lucas

**:Chapter Three – The Picnic:**

_Naboo – 6.58pm. Lake Countryside._

Obi-Wan stood watching as Padme and Anakin walked barefoot along the beach. Padme seemed to be busy talking about their children whilst Anakin listening quietly. He did not interrupt like he always seemed to do before the incident. The Jedi master looked towards the border, the sun was near setting and he could smell the food being prepared in the kitchens behind him. "Uncle Obi-Wan?"

He looked down; young Luke was tugging at his cloak. "Yes?" he asked kneeling on one knee so he was about the child's height. "What happened to my Daddy?"

"He was hurt"

"Who would want to hurt my Daddy?"

"Luke, some people only hurt other people because they have to defend themselves"

"Defend?" Luke gave him a puzzled look.

"Stop others form hurting them"

"Daddy tried to hurt someone?"

"Yes, he tried to hurt someone who loved him very much…"

"Oh…"

"Why don't you go see what your sister is up to?" suggested Obi-Wan, Luke seemed to ponder on the idea before giving him a quick 'ok' and running back indoors. Standing up straight, Obi-Wan quickly spotted the couple not far off, they had turned around and were walking back towards where the Jedi stood, waiting ever patiently.

Everyone gathered in the dining room and Luke swayed away from his father and sat opposite Obi-Wan. "Sit next to me Daddy!" Leia begged, tugging at Anakin's hand. "Okay" Anakin said smiled warmly at her. Once they had all been seated the food arrived. "Have you tried Gurna Fish Stew Master Kenobi?" Padme asked as the steaming pot was placed in the middle of the table. "No, I can't say I have" Obi-Wan replied.

"It's a delicacy of the Royal Hall of Naboo" she fixed her gaze on her husband, "Ani used to love it…"

"Can we go to the fields by the Aeda Falls? Can we have a picnic? Please?" Leia looked expectantly at her mother.

Padme sighed, "Leia honey you're tutor is coming back to teach you tomorrow"

"Oh but it's been so long since we went there, please? Daddy you'll want to go right?"

There was a silence. Everyone was looking at Anakin who looked down quietly; "I…I don't know…"

"Oh Daddy please! It's really pretty up there!"

"_You're making fun of me…"_

More memories, Anakin closed his eyes and listened to the voices. There were birds also, and the sound of a roaring waterfall in the distance.

"_Nah; I'd be much to scared to tease a senator…"_

"Anakin? Are you alright?" Obi-Wan.

He snapped back into reality. Everyone was still looking at him, his daughter with pleading eyes. "I think it'll be a good idea" he said, "And I'm fine master, trust me." There was another silence as Obi-Wan and Padme exchanged glances, hopeful glances. "Did I say something wrong?" Anakin asked. No, his memory wasn't back. Padme looked down, her hopes leaving her instantly. He hadn't even realized what he said, he only looked at his un-touched food and began to eat.

_Naboo – 11:32am. Aeda Falls._

Three adults sitting in the grass. Two talking busily, the other watching two young children chase a white butterfly over to a gathering of small trees.

"That was where I fist met you; a little slave boy with big dreams. I liked you the instant I met you, I could see you were kind…un-selfish…"

"And I must of seen what a beautiful and intelligent young woman you where" Anakin said smiling at her, "What about my parents?" Obi-Wan turned back to face the two, the subject of Anakin's mother and the sand people was one they had hoped to avoid. A rather foolish hope it was, it was no doubt he'd ask about his parentage.

"You were conceived by the force, your mother became pregnant with you without a father" Obi-Wan said.

"How is that possible?"

"The will of the force Anakin, you were, you are the Chosen One"

"Chosen One?"

"The Jedi prophecy foretold about a child conceived by the Force itself, you Anakin are that child. My master saw it and was able to free you. But sadly not your mother…You are the only human capable of competing in the dangerous sport called Pod racing…"

"_Feel, don't think – Use your instincts"_

"What became of my mother?"

Padme took Anakin's hand, "She died…in your arms. She was tortured by Tusken Raiders…she didn't survive…"

Anakin looked down at his lap, emotions running high, it showed in his face. The two exchanged worried glances as he bit his bottom lip, suddenly becoming haunted by a familiar angry voice.

"_They're like animals! And I slaughtered them like animals! And not just the men! The women! And the children too! I HATE THEM!"_

Anakin closed his eyes, trying to push the angry voice out of his mind. Should he be angry? He couldn't grieve; he couldn't remember her. He was on the verge of tears. Padme and Obi-Wan could see it, Padme moved close to her husband and put a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan looked at him sympathetically, he knew telling him a Jedi should control his emotions was not going to help. "Anakin you don't need to be so brave…"

"How can I feel for someone I don't remember!"

Padme cuddled up against him and held him close. "Shhh, Ani don't; we're here to enjoy ourselves. Please don't yell, the children--"

"Mom? Dad?"

The twins were standing there staring, "It's okay kids, Daddy's just having a bit of a rough time"

Leia put down her doll and went over her father, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "Don't cry Daddy"

Anakin pulled Leia into a hug. His little girl, he must of been happy when he found out Padme was pregnant.

_Naboo – 9:15pm. Lake Countryside._

In the presence of his children, Anakin seemed to forget his worries and concentrated on amusing them; eventually wearing himself out. Tired, they all returned for a light dinner before Anakin and the twins all crashed out. The sun had nearly disappeared and Obi-Wan and Padme were standing no the beach.

"When I see him sleeping, I'm always afraid he might go back to the way he was" Padme said smudging her toes in the sand.

"He was only like that because he received…wounds"

"Obi-Wan have you talked to anyone about it?"

"I see no reason to Senator…"

"You have been traumatized by the incident as much and Anakin and I have"

"You must trust me when I say that I am quiet alright with it"

Padme looked down, "I'm glad he survived it; not many people can survive something like that…"

"Yes, Anakin is unique"

"The drop was seven stories" Padme said, "Good night Master Jedi"

Well? Personally I'm a bit worried about this chapter, I must admit. So please R&R!


	4. The Naberries

**Disclaimer: **STARWARS is copyrighted to George Lucas.

**:Chapter Four – The Naberries:**

_Naboo – 7:02am. Lake Countryside._

Anakin woke to the sound of birds, singing softly and a calm blow of the wind running through the trees. He felt a warm breeze blow across his shoulders and opened his eyes. He was lying with Padme, his head resting just below her bosom. She smelt slightly of the sweet perfume she was wearing the day before. He remembered going to sleep without her. "Morning" she said as he pressed his nose up against her to sniff the faint scent of perfume.

"Morning" he said under his breath, not wanting to budge. He felt secure and there we no upsetting questions swimming annoyingly around his head. He wondered why Padme was so strong, after all; the man she loved had no memory of her. Expect those from the past few days.

"This is almost like it was before" Padme said playing with his hair.

"And it soon will be" Anakin said snuggling against her.

"Anakin, I feel we should go see my family; they are un-aware you are awake. They found out about the children and our marriage after it happened"

Anakin stayed silent for a short while; "What happened?"

"I'd rather avoid a conversation about that…"

Anakin sat up frowning, "Why don't you just tell me? I know you're hiding something!" Padme propped herself up on her elbows, her facial expression carried a mixture of surprise and hurt. "Don't say that; If I choose to hide something from you, it'll be for your own good" she wriggling out of bed, she made her way to bathroom.

_Corusant – 7:17am. Jedi Temple – Jedi Council Chamber. _

A hologram came to life in the middle of the circular room. "Found any changes, have you?" Yoda questioned with a motion of his tiny hand.

"No master, except for a few minor things Anakin is still un-aware of the potential danger he is in" Obi-Wan answered.

"The news of his awakening will not go as a secret for long" Mace Windu said sternly, "We are doubling our efforts of search."

"Found Anakin's seducer will be, watch over him you must" Yoda said.

Obi-Wan bowed his head shortly as the hologram flickered out. Yoda looked at Mace Windu, "Dangerous young Skywalker could become" he said gravely.

"I do not think Anakin would hurt his family without the return of his memory, but I agree that we must be careful" Mace said leaning forward. "Speak of his family, I do not…"

_Naboo – 1:26pm. Theed City – Sea Port._

"I remember this place quite well," Obi-Wan said as the Skywalker family and himself got off the of senator's Naboo sea transport, "The first time I came here I was on a rescue mission."

Anakin smiled, "I don't remember when I first came here, but it looks very beautiful"

Padme was a fixing Leia's hair; she kept fiddling with the delicate bun it had been put in during the ride over. It had fallen out of place and she was whining that she didn't like buns in her hair. "Leia hold still" Padme said to the wriggling four-year-old as she took out a hair pin and slid it into place. Once Leia's hair dramatics were over, they walked slowly and calmly though the streets until they reached Padme's family home.

They were greeted by hugs and smiling faces, Padme's older sister Sola pulled her sibling in for a hug. "Padme we were so glad to hear you wanted to visit us, and don't worry we're fully aware of the situation," Sola then spotted her niece and nephew lingering in the doorway, "Luke! Leia!"

"Aunt Sola!"

There was a long period of greetings before they assembled on the patio, which held a collection of fine out-door benches. It was much like an outdoor sitting room. Anakin stood in the doorway as everyone found a place to sit; he shifted un-comfortably as he looked upon at the family chattering happily to each other. "Anakin, please don't be shy" Jobal said gesturing for him to take a seat somewhere.

"I am not shy" he said stepping out of the doorway, "I'm merely wondering where Obi-Wan is."

"He went to check the perimeter," Padme said, "Mom, Dad. Obi-Wan is in charge of security until Anakin comes out of this stage"

"He's not in any danger here" Sola said looking confused, "Haven't they caught the one who did this?"

"No…"

Jobal cleared her throat and sat up straight; "Anything interesting to tell us Anakin?" she asked. He wondered if that was a trick question but then he thought about them being family, families don't do that to each other. "Mom" Padme looked slightly angered by the question, "This isn't helping" she hissed under her breath. Anakin gestured for Padme to shuffle along so he could sit with her.

Obi-Wan came in looking rather pleased, "Anything wrong Master Jedi?" Ruwee asked. Obi-Wan shook his head as he made his way to stand behind the bench Anakin sat at. "It's all quite fine, everything is normal…"

"Too normal" Anakin interrupted before Ruwee could get another word in.

"…_You cannot escape it, it is your destiny…embrace the power of th--"_

"Ani?"

"Hmm?" Anakin looked up, Padme was looking at him in a concerned way.

"You went off into some sort of daze" Obi-Wan explained, "I'm fine" Anakin said sitting up. There was an un-comfortable amount of silence and then…

There was the image, the only clear image he had had. Almost as if he was there when it happened; on that planet called Corusant. He felt like he was falling but that didn't seem to matter, his attention was clearly drawn to the figure standing at the window. It was an almost recognizable face but before he could get a clearer view…all was dark.

Anakin bolted right up panting and covered in sweat, the room was not recognizable until he was met by a familiar voice; "Anakin?"

"Padme" he said as she pulled him into a hug quite dramatically, not bothered about the sweat; she squeezed him in her grasp. "I thought you'd…it was horrible…"

"I'm here" he said wrapping his arms around her. If only he could remember all those things she had told him about, the moments that he shared with her when he had his memory and they were deeply in-love. But he was in-love…here, now. There was no doubting it; he didn't have any need for anyone else. He was happy when he was with her and didn't think about amnesia or trying to remember how it happened. His heart had stopped it's painful thudding in his chest and he asked; "Are we still at your parents' house?"

"Yes" she pulled away, "The twins went out with my sister and my two nieces, Obi-Wan is downstairs with my parents…"

"We should go home…"

"I know"

They waited a awhile, Anakin got cleaned up before the twins came back home. They were happy; their arms full with of sweets things and toys. "You don't spoil these children enough" Sola told her sister, "Leaving?"

"Yes, Anakin wants to go home" Padme said hugging her quickly, "C'mon kids"

Please R&R!

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. (Note to Self: Never right a chapter on a school night with end of year exams nearing)


	5. Returning

**Short chapter this one...**

**Disclaimer: **STARWARS is copyrighted to George Lucas.

**:Chapter Five – Returning:**

_Naboo – 6:35am. Theed City – Transportation Department. _

"I'm so tired…" Anakin said rubbing his eyes groggily. The entire building smelt of plastic and cleaning liquid and he and his family, along with Obi-Wan had been waiting in there for over an hour. He couldn't see how servicing the Senator's transport had to take so long; he was sick and tired of the horrible smell and found it hard to control the waves of nausea. Padme was massaging her temples; "I think I've got a headache from this smell…" she said. Luke and his sister looked up at her. "Can we go wait outside? I don't like this building" Luke questioned.

"Why was the journey scheduled to start so early Senator?" Obi-Wan asked, he didn't seem to be bothered by the smell or the long wait. He just looked a bit peeved form being woken up around four after a late night.

"I'm sorry but the Senate really needs me on this one" Padme said, "We'll return as soon as possible"

"No worries; I must speak with council" Obi-Wan replied; "Anakin won't need me to watch him once he's in the Jedi Temple"

"I don't need you to watch me" Anakin said looking up at Obi-Wan.

"How's the nausea going Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked innocently.

"How I must hate you…" Anakin said placing his head in his hands; "I need to be sick…"

"Senator" a Nubian guard approached them; "Your transport is ready…"

They boarded the starship and were greeted by the nose friendly smell of recently sprayed room fragrance. Anakin decided to go exploring after take-off; if he sat still all he did was fidget. It was a fairly large ship, one room stored many repair droids and the others were living quarters and control rooms. With a rather inward sigh, Anakin sat down in a one corner and let his mind do the wandering.

He shivered, he was cold. He was cold on the flight to Naboo and he was cold now, he just didn't want to say anything. No seemed to want to say anything on that flight. He liked being warm, he liked it much more than being cold. He wasn't sure why though, it just seemed right to be nice and warm instead of freezing to death. "Ani?" that lovely voice interrupted his mind.

"Padme…"

"Are you alright?"

He looked down for a moment, "I'm very cold"

Padme smiled and took a blanket from a rack and sat down next to him, opening up the blanket she covered them both and cuddled against him. "So far you can only remember Tatooine; it's very warm there. A little too warm for my taste. Space is a very cold place Ani…"

He noticed something around her neck, a necklace he had seen her wear on a number of occasions. Only now he took time to study it; it was obviously had made, carved from some sturdy material.

"_Here…I made this for you…"_

"You don't need this to remember me do you?"

"This? I wear it all the time Ani. I know you made it with the all the love in your heart…"

He smiled and looked at her lovingly. "Warm now?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yes…"

_Corusant – 8:01am. Jedi Temple – Archives. _

Anakin was told to wait, explore if he wished. Padme had to go talk with the Chancellor and Obi-Wan had to speak urgently with the council. The archives looked interesting enough although many young padawans looked at him with large frightened eyes. He tried to ignore this but only found that many more Jedi were staring at him.

They were whispering to each other, pointing and staring as if he was some animal behind bars. Trying further to ignore this, he walked on until he was confronted by a young female padawan learner.

"Go back to the Sith Skywalker;" she said spitefully, "We know what you were going to do if you beat Master Kenobi! So many think you're some sacred Chosen One but what after you pulled _I_ see you as nothing but a monster!"

Anakin was taken-aback. He didn't know what she was talking about and her words seemed so direct and hateful. Everyone was silent and a group of younglings stood looking at him with fear. "I don't know what happened…I'm sorry"

"Being sorry won't help…"

"Tera" the stern voice of a Jedi Master stopped the girl before she could say anything else; "He doesn't remember…"

"Oh…but Master, it doesn't change what he did…" Tera said still sounding angry.

"Can you give me answers…No one will tell me what happened to me and why…"

"The old Senate offices…"

_Corusant – 8:10am. Jedi Temple – Council Chamber. _

"His memory is slowly returning" Obi-Wan stated, "He knows of his life on Tatooine…"

Yoda nodded; "Bring him here, talk with him we will…"

DUN DUN DUN! Cliffy! Now I know you guys all hate me for these…but still REVIEWS! Please and Thankyou…


	6. Secrets

**Disclaimer: **STARWARS is copyrighted to George Lucas.

_**Note to Readers: **Alright everyone. Beware of this chapter, it's the one where the story takes a twist. A rather weird one at that; but read on if you like the story!_

**:Chapter Six - Secrets:**

_Corusant – 10:30am. Jedi Temple – Medic Wing._

Anakin was in the bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror. There was something on his chest he hadn't noticed before. It was a light line, like a fading scar gashed right across his upper torso. It was obvious it had something to do with what ever caused his amnesia. Sighing he slipped his shirt back on and made his into the room. It was the room he woke in, for some reason he felt safe there. Lying down on the bed he drifted off to sleep.

When he woke Padme was sitting beside him. "Hey" she said quietly as she took his hand, "Why are you down here"

"Didn't really have anywhere else to go"

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing…" Anakin smiled at her, "Listen…I'm kind of thirsty, do you think we could…"

"No, you stay here. I'll go get you some water…" Padme stood and left the room. After waiting a short while, just be sure she was completely gone, Anakin stood and left the Medical Wing. He had seen a pretty speeder outside, and he was sure he could return it in time.

_Corusant – 11:35pm. Old Senate Offices._

The building was tall, desolate and empty. Except for the death stick dealers huddled on the steps, Anakin was alone. It felt good in someway; he wasn't being watched over like some small defenseless child. Avoiding eye-contact with dealers, Anakin made his way up the stairs. The doors had been locked and chained up; obviously the senate didn't want anyone to be here. There was a small hologram by a pillar saying the demolition was scheduled for next month, "I got lots of time" he muttered under his breath.

"Hey chum! Only the smart ones can find a way in!" one of the dealers yelled at him.

Anakin smiled politely at him and turned to walk away. Once he was far enough away he turned to look at the door; it didn't look that strong. He wasn't going to let go of this, not now. He didn't care what Obi-Wan said, he could take care of himself. He was the Chosen One, if not then he was a monster. Now all he had to do was find out.

Anger was beginning to rise within him, the feeling that he could not be trusted. That others were scared of him, that he was lied to. Secrets were kept but he'd discover who did this to him.

"Hey pal! What are you doing!"

'I'm not weak' thought Anakin. He slowly walked towards the door, something was flowing within him and it was strong. It was the force and somehow the force knew Anakin wanted answers, he wasn't thinking of anything but getting those answers. Padme, the Twins, Love, The Jedi Order…all of that didn't matter. He narrowed his eyes and that simple action, broke the chains and blew the doors off their hinges. And then, he felt calm again and upset at the same time. He wasn't sure what that was but he doubted he wanted to go back there.

"Okay man" the death stick dealers were shaking in their cheap boots, "That's cool…you're cool…we're gunna leave now…"

Anakin slowly proceeded into the building.

_Corusant – 11:37pm. Jedi Temple._

"He's nowhere in the temple" Obi-Wan said as he, Master Yoda and Mace Windu made their way down a long hallway. "Although the healers said he came and slept in the room he was in during his coma for a long time. And then he just left…"

"A great disturbance in the force, there is…" Yoda said.

"I sensed it too Master…I'm worried for him…"

"Is it possible Anakin could be straying into the Dark Side again?" Mace Windu asked.

"Possible? Happened it has…" Yoda stated. Obi-Wan became instantly distressed by this news, "We have to find him…"

_Corusant – 11:39pm. Jedi Temple._

Anakin walked along the halls, the lifts were shut down and so there seemed no way of getting to the upper levels. He continued his walk until he reached a door which lead to the old debate room. It was massive with several round things which were obviously used to keep the diplomatic parties apart. Anakin stepped out into one of them and looked up. Then he leapt onto the one above him, he continued this until he reached one of the highest levels and stepped onto the hall. It was extremely quiet up here; there were empty death stick packages everywhere. Along with other drug containers and bits of litter.

He soon came across a pair of fancy double doors with a dusty label to the left of it which read; "Chancellor's Office Suite"

The doors were partially open and he pushed one to get in.

"Anakin, nice of you to join me"

There was a man, he was clothed entirely in black and stood by a smashed window. He coughed once or twice before leaning against the wall for support, "I've been under threat from the Jedi for a long time. I can give you answers but…"

"Answers?"

"How you got like this…what ever this is that makes you so weak and defenseless…" he coughed again, "Like it or not you are a magnet for those seeking to destroy, but I just want to help…You've been lied to. Kept from this place because it can reveal what happened. What your master did to you…he tired to hurt you like we did…"

Anakin didn't like this, it seemed a bit off. This man carried with him an eerie yet familiar presence and it sent shivers down his spine. He stepped away, "Who are you?"

"My name is Darth Sidious…I believe you've met my apprentice…"

A young female entered the room, it was her; Tera, that girl from the Jedi Temple, Anakin's eyes widened with realization. "You…You're the Sith" he said taking another step back. "You make it sound so bad" Tera said simply.

Anakin turned on his heel and ran out of the room and down the hallway.

"Get him…I want him alive…"

"Yes, my Master" Tera said as headed out after Anakin.

Anakin could feel someone chasing him and was beginning to regret leaving the Jedi Temple. He wondered if he was this stupid and arrogant before his lost his memory. Then he began to feel the force rising within him, it was the same feeling he had before he blew the front doors off. As ran he around a corner in the hall he saw he was heading right for another locked door. Anakin didn't want to venture into the weird dose of power he had earlier, it didn't seem right. But he had no choice, it was either that or the Sith.

"_Easier, More Seductive the Dark Side is. Learn to control your link you must, only then can a Jedi be one with the force…"_

I have a choice, thought Anakin. He closed his eyes as the footsteps behind him became louder but the doors in front of him un-locked with a click. He barged through them and sprinted down the hallway, he was completely sure where he was going. Then he saw the end of the hallway. It ended with a window, this window wasn't boarded up or anything. He could easily make his escape through that, but the trouble was he was on one of the top floors.

He knew he had fallen before, out of a window. He just couldn't remember when. But his choice was made and then he couldn't remember anything much after it. Just a sharp pain in his neck and jumping out a window, landing on a passing speeder and then…

"Can you help him?" Do I know that voice?

"M'am, if you want us to help your friend you're going to have to stand back…" Who was that? It was female but it wasn't her.

"Load him in" What was going on? Where was he? Where were his friends? What happened to the Sith?

"Padme…" he groaned feeling the pain in his neck become worse when he did so. Something warm was trickling from the pain, warm and thick.

"We've got a male Caucasian, approximate mid-20s. He's loosing a lot of blood…"

Lights?

"_Ani?"_

"_Mom?"_

_There she was, as clear as could be. She smiled and stepped towards him. He smiled back; he felt happy and smiling seemed to be the right thing to do._

"_Ani what happened?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_You need to learn to listen to those who love you," she sat down, "You'll only get those who love you hurt…not to mention yourself…"_

"_I'll try…"_

Corusant – 1:02am. Jedi Temple – Medic Wing.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin floated, unconsciously around in the Bacta Tank. The large glass shard removed form his neck had not penetrated far enough to kill him. But it was a close call which made him and the rest of the council realize the Sith weren't the only danger to Anakin. Anakin was capable of getting into the position of being able to hurt him self without meaning to. There fore the council had restricted Anakin to being within the temple under close observation.

Anakin eyes slowly opened the meet several gazes of people who were obviously not too pleased by his actions.

Anakin hunched his shoulders as he slid his Jedi Cloak on. "Anakin are you even listening?" Obi-Wan questioned. "Yes, I'm listening" snapped Anakin, many looked rather taken-aback by this.

"Ani you scared us…we're just concerned" Padme said while Master Yoda merely nodded in agreement.

"Right…concerned…" he said rolling his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked with a frown.

"No," Anakin said, he was glaring now, "The Sith may be evil, but at least they're honest…" he barged past the three of them and stormed off down the hallway.

R&R please! Sad ending for the chapter…I know…


	7. Alone

**Disclaimer: **STARWARS is copyrighted to George Lucas.

**:Chapter Seven – Alone:**

_Corusant – 8:40am. Apartment 3320._

Luke was bored. It wasn't the kind of bored where you can't find anything to do. It was the bored where there was something to do, but he just got bored of doing it after a short while after he started it. What was he doing? The blonde four-year-old was sitting by the window thinking of how to approach his father when his parents returned. For one thing it wasn't as simple as it seemed. He was shy of Anakin because he was entirely different from what Luke's mother had said he was. The second thing was that nothing seemed to be right, nothing seemed to fit into place when his father was around.

Leia was sitting on the floor not far from her brother playing with a doll. She seemed content with the way their father was; she was always hugging him and cuddling him like nothing seemed off. Many had often called Luke an exceedingly bright child for his age and although he wasn't quite sure what they meant he agreed with them anyway.

C-3PO was watching over the twins and had been for a very long time. When Padme and her husband returned he bombed them with endless talk only to receive a glare form Anakin who stormed off to the room he shared with his wife. Padme sighed and sat down, avoiding the shocked looks on her children's faces. "Mistress Padme, may I ask what is wrong?"

"It's nothing" she said brushing a lock of her curly brown hair behind her ear, "I'm just frustrated"

"Oh, I do hope there is something I can do to help"

"You can't"

"I see…Oh dear…"

Padme lay down on the sofa and watched Luke join Leia by the box of toys. Her twins sent out a calming aura and her eyelids suddenly felt heavy. Anakin had gone to the Old Senate Offices where it happened. He had encountered the Sith and was now angry at anyone and everyone. Padme could just hope that he wouldn't take his anger out on anyone he loved, especially the twins.

Anakin was only here to pack his things, because he had to go stay with Obi-Wan in the Jedi temple. They said it was to protect him from the Sith and himself. .She remembered quite clearly the day she met him, on that dusty warm planet named Tatooine.

"_Are you an Angel?" he asked curiously, titling his head slightly._

"_What?" the girl, one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, smiled and took a few steps towards him._

"_An Angel," he said again, "They live on the moons of Diego…I think. They're the most beautiful creatures!"_

_She smiled again, "You're a funny little boy; how do you know so much?"_

"_I listen to the Star Pilots talk about them…"_

"Master Ani?" C-3PO voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to look over his shoulder at the protocol droid standing in his doorway. "Yes?" Anakin asked turning around properly.

"I was wondering about Mistress Padme, Sir" the droid said, "She seems very upset."

'I hope I wasn't too harsh to her on the way back…' Anakin thought as he looked down at his feet. On the journey to their apartment on Corusant he had been very rude to her when she was just trying to make him feel better. Now he felt guilty for being like that, she was very patient with him and very understanding. His beautiful Padme; it must break her heart to see him so angry and different. "Sir?"

"She's had a very hard day" Anakin said, "Take care of her for me while I'm gone"

"Where are you going?"

"The Jedi Temple…I can't stay here…"

_Corusant – 9:00am. Jedi Temple – Master Kenobi's Quarters._

"This large room serves as a dinning room, a kitchen and a living room. My room is over there and you will be staying in your old room" Obi-Wan walked over to a door and it slid open, showing a rather bare looking room with nothing in it. "I used it for a meditation when you were gone; all your old furniture is down in storage. It'll be brought up later." Obi-Wan moved into the room with many uses and flopped down on a sofa. "I've got a council meeting in thirty minutes, you'll be safe here…"

Anakin sat down beside him and wrapped his cloak around him self. The room was icily cold compared to the two bedrooms but the cold didn't seem to effect his Master in anyway.

"Will you tell me what happened yet?"

"No"

"Why not?" Anakin frowned.

"It's proven too dangerous to tell you anything at this stage" Obi-Wan said avoiding eye contact with his apprentice, "I'll be going now, do not leave the Jedi Temple"

With that Obi-Wan left for his council meeting and Anakin leaned back into the sofa. It dawned on him he hadn't held his children in a long time and unless Padme brought them to visit him he wouldn't be able to unless he got his memory back. According to the council it was vital he remember his saber training and how to connect with the force. But the memories that were precious to him were things like his marriage and moments he found fun. If the word 'fun' meant anything to the Jedi, he must have had some.

Getting up he walked into his room and over to the window where speeders and transports could be seen rushing by busily. On this planet everyone was so caught up with their own problems such being late for work or finding out their girlfriends were cheating on them, that you could hardly expect any sympathy if you woke up from a coma with amnesia.

It was a grey day and a light shower was beginning to fall over that section of the city. A soft, long roll of thunder could be heard not far off as fork lighting flashed across the clouds in the distance.

"Wow, very bare but call it home…"

He turned and it dawned on him that he had foolishly forgotten about her; "Tera."

She was wearing her Jedi padawan robes; he now noticed how similar they looked to her Sith robes, except those were completely black. Tera sighed as she leaned in the door way but her eyes danced with laughter, showing she clearly enjoyed watching his expressions change. "Do you really think you could escape my master by jumping out a window?" she asked, "He knows your darkest secrets that even you aren't aware, not now anyway…"

"Why did you join him?"

"Because I'm better then them, all of them…" she walked over to the window and looked down at the Jedi outside on the steps, they had their hoods up and didn't seem too bothered by the rain. Then Tera looked up at him, "And you are too…"

"What…"

"You and I are both very powerful, he is very powerful. We don't need that lame Jedi code holding us back from shaping the universe the way we want it to be…" she moved across the room, her brown cloak sweeping gracefully after her.

Anakin scoffed and turned to her, "The Dark Side huh? I'm not impressed…seeing as there isn't much 'shaping' going on"

"You're the final piece that fits in the puzzle, that's why we need you"

"I'm not a thing Tera; I'm not a piece of a puzzle…"

"Oh I'm sorry. I was getting so carried away that I didn't even realize I was starting to sound like them…" she said in a rather sarcastic fashion.

"They?"

She grinned menacingly as she walked back over to the door. "You mean to tell me you haven't noticed? To them you're the Chosen One, you're like a weapon to be used when they feel like it, that's why the keep things from you and lock you away in here…"

"That's not true, they're protecting me because they--"

"They what? Love you? Padme is the only one who could ever really love you, even then she's afraid you. Deep down, inside she's aware of your every move. They don't want to realize how unique you are, they probably never will…If your memory never returns they won't teach you over again, but we will…"

Anakin walked over to Tera and glared down at her; "My memory will return, and when it does you'll be the first one I come after…"

"I don't doubt that, but I think by then you'll realize how alone you are in this. That's the nagging feeling since you woke up right? Loneliness? We know that and they don't; think about that…" Tera turned and began to walk away.

"You were right about one thing Tera" he said after her.

She turned and folded her arms, looking at him expectantly.

"I am very powerful, so maybe it's not such a good idea you piss me off…"

Tera grinned as her arms fell down to her sides, "I'm not afraid of you…And Anakin; he won't understand..." she said. Then she turned and swept out, leaving Anakin once again all alone. Loneliness… it was a horrible feeling. But he didn't want to think about anything Tera had said. He wished he could have stopped her, he wished he could have killed her right there. But without his Jedi training he couldn't of done any of that. He felt useless.

About half an hour later a bed and other essential bits of furniture arrived. He let them arrange the room anyway they wanted because his mind traveled else where. Off into a place where there seemed to be comfort. The comfort was little but it was enough to get him through the day. He was sitting in the living room when they left right through until late at night. He hadn't bothered to turn on the lights either; he was too busy thinking about what Darth Sidious could possibly offer him. Well, obviously quite a lot if all Tera said was true.

Obi-Wan came in quietly and switched on the lights, Anakin squinted up at the one above his head, his had yet to adjust to the sudden source of light. The Jedi Master made his way over to Anakin, who had returned back to his own universe, and sat down. "The furniture is here" Obi-Wan said quietly looking at his friend's rather blank expression. "Anakin?"

"Tera…"

"What?"

"Tera, she was here…"

"Anakin, who is Tera?"

"She's a padawan learner here in the Jedi temple," Anakin looked up, "And she's one of the Sith I met in the old offices…"

Obi-Wan frowned, "Did she hurt you? Did she attempt to?"

"No we just talked. About being alone among people who say they love you..."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said with a rather confused expression; "I don't understand..."

"She said you wouldn't" Anakin stood up and went to his room, he kicked off his boots and flopped down the soft newly made bed, then drifted off to sleep.

R&R please!


	8. The Prophecy

**Disclaimer: **STARWARS is copyrighted to George Lucas

**:Chapter Eight – The Prophecy:**

_Corusant – 10:14pm. Jedi Temple – Master Kenobi's Quarters._

The weather had gotten better after the sort spit of rain, but only for a few hours before it kicked in again. The rain was coming down in larger amounts and the thunder, although there was few of it, it was very loud. There was no lighting now, except maybe for the odd flash or two. It was night time, one of the worst times to have a loud and windy thunderstorm with heavy rain fall, yet it sent out a calming sensation. Obi-Wan sat in the dim room with only a table lamp and kitchen lights on, he was deep in thought about the Sith and what Anakin had said earlier. As for Tera, he had reported that to the Council and she had left earlier, they found her Master's body, in the meat locker, his head was severed. Obi-wan didn't want to wake Anakin and land the gruesome news on him, he just let him sleep.

A few seconds later Padme and her twins arrived, the senator was still wearing her night dress and dressing gown. She apologized for coming at such a late hour but explained that every time the twins ran to her because of the thunder, she felt like she was alone again. She felt like she did when Anakin was still in a coma, and although she tried to be strong the feeling just kept nagging at her. Eventually she gave into the want to be with her husband.

"You can only stay just this one night, I hope you understand" Obi-Wan said as he took a blanket out, "I'll sleep on the sofa, the twins can have my bed"

"You're so very kind Master Jedi, you don't have to do this…"

"What you're going through must be hard; I can only hope to understand" he said, the twins had already fallen asleep as Obi-Wan made his way out of the room. Padme kissed her children on the forehead and went to Anakin.

She slipped into his room where he was sleeping, still fully clothed and above the covers. There was a sudden rumble of thunder outside as she slid her dressing gown off and crawled across the bed and over to him. Wriggling under his arm, Padme snuggled against his sleeping form and closed her eyes. She felt safe and warm and of course; sleepy. She loved the feeling of there being a loud storm outside with huge amounts of rain pounding down on everything, and there she was. Inside and safe; in her husband's arms.

_Corusant – 2:15am. Jedi Temple – Master Kenobi's Quarters._

Anakin woke up to the sound of heavy rain hammering down outside and the soft rumble of thunder. It was all dark until the room was lit by a flash of lighting. Anakin felt someone with him, and he then immediately recognized the smell of her perfume. Padme was lying with him, he didn't know why but right now he didn't care. He shifted so he could have both arms around her sleeping form. The room was lit up again and a few seconds after that there was a louder rumble.

It seemed the weather had gotten worse and he lay there listening to it and enjoying the feeling of holding Padme all at the same time. Her soft breathing soothed his senses and almost made him fall back to sleep until he realized how dry his mouth felt. Feeling thirsty and stopped cuddling Padme, being careful not to wake her and got up. The rest of the Obi-Wan's place was completely dark and Anakin couldn't be bothered to switch the lights on. He could make out the outlines of certain things and the lightening helped him find his was to the tiny refrigerator. He opened the door and leaned over to look at the contents, squinting at the fridge lights, and then he found a jug of water amongst other boring looking products. Taking out the jug he closed the door and straightened up, to find Obi-Wan standing where he hadn't been before. Anakin jumped nearly spilling the water then shot his master an annoyed glance.

"What are doing lurking around in the dark like that? Don't you ever sleep?"

"I slept for two hours…I should think I'm just having a bad night. I was planning on meditating on it and it's best done without the annoyance of lights. Like the tiny one in my fridge…."

Anakin drew his breath sharply, put the jug on the counter and left for his room. Obi-Wan looked at the jug and sighed.

_Corusant – 8:45am. Jedi Temple – Council Room._

"Where is Anakin now?" Mace asked Obi-Wan as he sat down.

"He's still sleeping"

"Talk with him about his encounter with the Sith, we must" Yoda said.

"I left a message in R4 telling Anakin to come find me when he wakes up" Obi-Wan informed the little green Jedi Master.

"I'm surprised the Sith did not try to take him by force" Ki-Adi Mundi commented.

"They're too smart for that," Obi-Wan replied, "They know they can only seduce him by lies and manipulation"

"You said they talked?" Mace asked, Obi-wan nodded. Mace Windu thought for a little bit, "It's vital we clear his mind of anything she might of said that could endanger the situation…"

_Corusant – 8:46am. Jedi Temple – Master Kenobi's Quarters._

Anakin stretched out as he felt the warm sun shinning on him and reached out to cuddle Padme once more. Only she wasn't there, he opened his eyes and sat up, looking for her.

"Padme?"

R4 came into the room beeping insistently and stopped by the bed before playing a hologram. The flickering image of Obi-Wan appeared before Anakin's eyes. "Anakin, I've gone to meet with the council. Your wife has gone to attend an urgent political matter concerning the Palpatine – or Darth Sidious' presence in Corusant. It is vital you find me as soon as you get this message. If Palpatine's student Tera manages to find her way into the Temple and to you then you must not listen to her. She can not and will not hurt you in any other way."

Anakin got out of bed and R4 stopped the message which had begun to loop over from the start. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Anakin made his way to the lounge just outside the council room. There was only him and a Jedi master with her young padawan in that room, it was very silent and that sent out a rather un-comfortable feeling. Anakin's thoughts once again began to dwell on what Tera had said.

"_I'm better than them…And you are too…"_

No, he shouldn't think of her or anything she had said. It was all lies…right? He cleared his mind of those thoughts and moved on some nice thoughts like the memories of his mother that were slowly returning. And those fun looking races called Pod Races. But after two hours of waiting Anakin had had enough of running through the little amounts of memory he had with him and stood. Anakin took a slow walk to the Jedi Archives where he sat down with some data pads. He read about the origins of the force and about the construction of the Jedi Temple. It was then Anakin noticed a room which was reserved for council members only, his interest was genuinely piqued.

Putting down the data pads he was currently reading, the Jedi Knight made his way over to the door and noticed a typing pad and a screen. On the screen, in small neat text it asked for the password. He looked around and seeing that no one had noticed yet he turned his attention back to the screen. Drawing his breath, Anakin quickly typed in 'The Force' and pressed enter. 'Access Denied' appeared on the screen and he tried again, this time he guessed 'The Order' and it was wrong. Then he guessed 'Padawan' and that was wrong. He even tried 'Chosen One' but that failed him access. Anakin stood pondering trying to not make it so obvious that he was trying to crack the password to a forbidden room. Then it clicked in the back of his mind, Anakin turned back to the screen and quickly typed in; 'Anakin Skywalker' and 'Access Granted' appeared.

The rays shields covering the entrance disappeared and Anakin made his way in. The came up quickly behind him as he peered around the darkened room, pulling out a data pad labeled 'The Prophecy' he sat down in a chair, in the corner of the small room and began to read it.

'_The Force has spoken through those connected closely with it. It all its power it has foretold its actions many decades from now. It tells of a child it will conceive through a virgin mother, a child who is made from the will of The Force itself. This child will have the strongest bond with The Force and will eventually bring balance and order to both sides of it. This child will be the Chosen One of The Force. And the Chosen One alone can bring end and destruction to the Sith. To the ones with the sight he will be seen as holy and bright, they will see the Force surround him. The Chosen One must not be tainted, as this child is powerful, this child is also most delicate among all. The burden of the prophecy child is one not easily carried—'_

"Anakin?"

'Oh no, not good' Obi-Wan thought when he saw what Anakin was reading, "I thought you told you to come to the council lounge and wait for me"

Anakin put the data pad on the desk beside him and rose, "You told me to come find you…I got sick of waiting…"

"What are you reading?" A stupid questioned but it did something about there being an un-comfortable amount of silence.

"Some bits of the Jedi Prophecy…"

"You know you're not aloud in here" Obi-Wan said.

"The password got kind of obvious"

"I was thinking we should change it"

"I don't really understand everything the prophecy says about me…how am I delicate?"

"Anakin, the truth is we are still questioning parts of the prophecy. The council and myself were hoping to…avoid something like this happening. We decided it was best you had no encounters with the prophetic readings that were about yourself"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"What?"

"Are you afraid of me?" he repeated.

"Anakin…"

"I knew it! It's because I'm powerful isn't it?" Anakin raised his voice, drawing attention of other Jedi outside the room.

"Anakin don't be ridiculous. No one is afraid of you, nor are we jealous…Jedi don't know of such things…" Obi-Wan said calmly. Then he gave Anakin a questioning glance, "What did Tera say about me?"

"Nothing…"

"I know you're lying Anakin, listen you've got to forget everything and anything she told you…"

There was more silence before Anakin shoved the data file back into where he had found it. Then he turned and left the little room and the Jedi Archives all together. Then, all the Jedi and the twins felt it…

A Jedi should not know hate…

…nor jealously…

…nor anger…

…nor fear…

…nor love…

…for fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. And suffering…leads to the Dark Side…

_Corusant – 10:58am. ?_

"Tera" the cloaked figure gestured towards the girl who lingered in the shadows of the old building. "Yes my Master?" she said stepping forward to where he was, standing y the window. His gaze traveled in the direction of the Jedi Temple, "Do you feel that?"

"Yes, a great tremor in the force" she said as he coughed.

"Yes," he cleared his throat, "He is suffering…"

R&R please!


	9. Dreams

**Disclaimer: **STARWARS is copyrighted to George Lucas

**:Chapter Nine – Dreams:**

_Corusant – 11:04am. Observatory Room._

"Much fear I sense in him, easily angered Skywalker has become" Yoda said staring out the window to where Anakin sat in the Inner Temple gardens. Mace nodded in agreement before the little green Jedi Master continued. "Much distrust for Master Kenobi, he has. Arrogant to the end…"

"That could only prove to get worse when his memory completely returns"

_Corusant – 11:06am. Inner Gardens._

Out in the garden Anakin said a reminisced about his family and tried to remember what happened. He sleepy, he was always feeling sleepy now. He wasn't sure why nor did he care, he just felt sleepy. Then he heard voices, all sorts of voices; kind ones, angered ones…and they were getting louder. Anakin massaged his temples in a vein attempt to make them go away. Then he heard Tera's voice above them all; _"It still hurts doesn't it?"_

_Corusant – 11:07am. Observatory Room._

Obi-Wan greeted the two Jedi who were obviously discussing Anakin situation. "What of his family?" Mace asked.

"Stay strong, the young senator must…." Yoda replied.

"She is trying" Obi-Wan stated, he looked out the window and saw Anakin sitting on a bench. He was rubbing his head and looked to be in some sort of pain. "How long has he been like that?" Obi-Wan asked. The two other Jedi turned to see Anakin pass out and slip off the bench. "Anakin!" they ran out to him as surrounding Jedi looked on with great confusion and interest.

_The desert was plain and although the sun shone fiercely Anakin didn't feel hot. Then he saw a little boy in front of him, just staring. Was that him? Possibly. _

"_Hey" he said with a light smile. The boy continued to stare blankly before turning on his heel and running away. "Hey wait!" Anakin followed the boy who had disappeared behind a rock .When he got behind the rock he found himself in the middle of nighttime, on Corusant. It was a landing pad and two hooded figures stood on either side of a body, Anakin looked up at the building they stood beside. Directly above the figures and body was a window three stories up, and it was smashed. _

_The glass from the window was around the body and Anakin slowly walked over to the first hooded figure. Looking down at the body he recognized himself immediately. He was alive, but not really moving. His head was bleeding severely and then he noticed a long gash, cut freshly across his own chest. He remembered the light line he had seen in the mirror and then Tera's voice came from the first hooded figure. "Pity…"_

_She took down the hood, it was defiantly her; or was it? "Still hurts doesn't it?" she said smiling at him._

_He looked back up at the other figure, who removed their hood also. It was Obi-Wan and he just stared blankly down at the injured Anakin. _

_**Four Years Earlier**_

"_NOO!" Anakin was about to strike down Mace Windu when another blue lightsabre caught his. Obi-Wan glared at his old padawan, "Stop this madness now Anakin, before more people get hurt!" _

"_I need him!"_

"_Why!"_

"_I won't let her die!"_

"_Anakin, he's too dangerous to be kept alive"_

_Meanwhile, Master Windu continued to struggle against the strong force lightening that Palpatine's aging corpse was firing at him._

"_I won't let her die!"_

"_The Sith are evil Anakin, they can't help you! Or Padme!" _

_Anakin stepped back, withdrawing his blade. Then getting into a battle ready pose he ignited it again; "I have no choice…"_

_The fierce battle between the two great heroes commenced, both fought strongly until they looped around back into Palpatine's office. Mace Windu was lying unconscious in the corner and there was no sign of Palpatine. And for that one moment that Anakin let down his guard, was the one fatal moment which would change everything. _

_With one swift movement, the end of Obi-Wan's lightsabre gashed from the top of Anakin's right shoulder and across causing him to cry out in pain. Without thought, without a moment's hesitation, Obi-Wan used to force to send Anakin flying backwards out the window. _

_He lay there, three stories down on the landing pad, bleeding and beaten. Unconscious, and Obi-Wan couldn't kill him, he looked so helpless. So innocent like the boy they took in from Tatooine. After that all he could remember was healers and doctors and loud sirens. His mind had drifted elsewhere. "Master Jedi?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_About Anakin…"_

"_Will he be okay?"_

"_The bruising was taken care of by the local medical center's Bacta Tank. The gash is healing faster and luckily didn't cause any real damage. However the head trauma is quite serious. It seems he's gone into a deep coma, if he does gain consciousness there could be mental damage or severe memory loss. But it's highly unlikely he'll ever wake up…I'm sorry…"_

He opened his eyes and sat up; looking around the room he rubbed his eyes when he realized what had happened. He felt betrayed and angry, yet confused about why they were doing this. He needed to find his master, and he didn't mean Obi-Wan.

When he left the room he was met by Padme, she was holding a mug of hot water and nearly spilled it when he ran into her. "Ani? Where are you going?"

"Out" he said quickly.

"Where out?" she asked placing the mug on a table and folding her arms.

"There are some things that require my attention Padme, I will be back soon enough" Anakin turned and walked out. Hastening down the hallway. "Ani wait!" she ran out after him, "You can't leave the temple" she stood in front of him with a hardened stare.

"Get out of my way Padme"

"You're going to him aren't you?"

"Yes but…"

"If you try to kill him you could die" Padme said starting to sound upset.

"I don't intend to kill him"

Realization dawned on Padme, "Ani?" she asked in a tiny voice, "You're back…You…You can't go…"

"I have to"

"Why!"

"Obi-Wan betrayed me; he's turned you against me!"

"So you've got you're memory back and suddenly he's betrayed you!"

"Move"

"No"

Anakin grabbed her and half threw his own wife against the wall and stormed off down the hallway. Before he could reach the elevators Padme was in front of him again, tears forming in her eyes. "Ani, please! There must be something inside of you that remembers who you are!"

"I was weak"

"And what was I?"

He made no reply to this, he just stared. Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, Padme continued; "You don't just get your memory back and expect me to stop caring!"

"Padme--"

"_No_! Don't 'Padme' me DAMMIT. I have lost you once to the dark side and I will _die_ before I loose you again!" the tears were rolling down her cheeks now. "The last time you made this mistake you got put into a coma for four years! Having no memory made it a lot worse! You can't say anything about that because _you_ have _NO_ idea what it was like for me! Raising our children by myself! Worrying that you would die in your sleep and never see them!"

Anakin's expression softened as he watched her trying to control sobs.

"And what about Obi-Wan! He had the chance to kill you but he saved your life! You were dying Ani….He loved you too much to destroy you, you were everything to him. And you're everything to me…The council let us keep our family because they need you!" then in a tiny voice she said; "I need you…Don't leave me……please…"

"Angel, I'm so sorry" Anakin quickly wrapped his arms, Padme cried, letting go of being strong. "Don't leave me Ani…Don't leave me…" she said between sobs.

"I won't…"

R&R


End file.
